Disney College AU
by likeabosszer
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction, and it is about the Disney characters going to college (AN:Not all characters will be seen) and soon, some transfer students from Dream works College come, and soon, it's a battle between the two schools. But, soon, some characters start to fall in love with each other... There will be music and HW is mainly music based. R/R! (AN: I stink at summaries)
1. Prolouge

**WELCOME TO DISNEY COLLEGE!******

You'll be taught the most important things as a Disney, and also main studies. Oh y**es, did we also tell you that students from Dreamw****orks College will be transferring here? Well, now you know.**

**A normal Disney's schedule consists of this:  
Main Studies: This is the normal studies, like Math, Humanities, and Science. All other majors and minors are in these studies.  
Disney Studies: You will be studying and learning about life as a Disney, such as: ballroom dancing, courtship, talking to animals, etc.  
Lunch and Free Period: You will have lunch in the school cafeteria and free period you are allowed to spend however you like.**

Lunch Regulations:  
You can got out for lunch or stay in school. This is up to you. You may spend out lunch throughout free period too. You must arrive to your classes promptly or there will be consequences.

HW: Mainly will be music assignments, as Disneys love music.

There will be a morning assembly to accommodate all new students. Also to teach regulations and whatnot.

To Dreamworks College transfer students (aka Dreamies): Welcome to your new school! We hope you enjoy your stay and hope you love Disney College!

**WELCOME TO DISNEY COLLEGE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Anna and Elsa

Chapter 1: To Disney College for Anna and Elsa

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

All characters belong to either Disney or Dreamworks, all songs belong to their rightful owners. Some lines belong to the different movies, so others own them.

In this chapter Elsa and Anna (no last name) is going to college. (This is from another account I have)

Third-Person POV

The sun shone into Anna's window as she groggily got out of bed. Her wild reddish orange hair stuck out and various places As soon as the sun hit her green eyes she jumped. She had suddenly remembered that today was her first day at Disney College! (AN: Elsa and Anna are the same age for the sake of this story, but Elsa is a week older.) She was starting as a freshman there. She and Elsa had both turned eighteen, her on December 28th and Elsa on the 21st. After her morning routines (taming her hair) She raced to Elsa's, her sister, room. Anna knock at the the 6 rapid taps as she had done so many times before, so many...

~**FLASHBACK~**

"Elsa?" Anna asked, and made 6 rapid taps on the door, and then she sang, "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_"

(Lyrics courtesy of Metrolyrics)

_Come on lets go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away-

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!-

Do you wanna build a snowman?

She put her mouth through the keyhole _It doesn't have to be a snowman._

She waited for a moment, and then she heard, "Go away Anna," Anna wished so much that one day Elsa would open the door, "_Okay, bye_," she sang. As Elsa heard Anna leave, she looked out the window and grasped the windowsill excitedly watching the snow fall, but a shock of ice spread across the barred windows making Elsa pull her hands back. She walked over and leaned against the door and sang:

(Lyrics courtesy of Fanpop)

_Of course I want to build a snowman _

There I've said it

I've confessed

But I need to stay locked inside

Although I hate to hide

I know its for the best

You know you're still my best friend

I wish that I

Could be out there by your side

Of course I wanna build a snowman

Oh how I'd love to build a snowman.

You still there Anna?

Okay bye.

Elsa quietly turned away from the door. Later, her parents came into the isolated room, her father pulled out a pair of gloves, and put them on Elsa "Here, the gloves will help," he said "See? You're good... Conceal it,"

"Don't feel it," Elsa continued

"Don't let it show"," they finished together.

A few years later, (still in the flashback)

Anna ran up to the door and knocked 6 times as usual, and sang

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Or ride our bikes around the halls

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

the pictures on the walls-

(Hang in there, Joan!)

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms,

_Just watching the hours tick by-_

(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

Later, after Anna sang, inside, Elsa screamed to her parents "I'm scared, I can't control it!" But, her dad said "Getting upset only makes it worse..." as he attempted to her hug her but Elsa screamed "Don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you!" After her parents left she remembered Anna's singing, and to herself she sang:

_Of course I want to build a snowman _

And run around and dance and play

I'm really lonely stuck inside my room

my life's all gloom and doom

But I have gotta stay.

(Hang in there Elsa)

I know you're feeling lonely

I know I am too

But my powers will not subside

Con-ceal, don't feel, con-ceal, don't feel

Another few years later...

Anna rushed by Elsa's room lingering only for a second, and quickly rushed to go hug her parents goodbye, "See you in two weeks!" but what she didn't know that she wasn't going to see them in two weeks or three weeks or even four weeks. They passed by Elsa who curtsied gravely towards them her eyes filled with worry, "Do you have to go?" she asked her parents, the only people who understood her. "We have to honey, don't worry, just remember, conceal it-"

"Don't feel it"

"Don't let it show," They finished together as always.

On the ship, rough winds and crazy waves crashed the ship and ultimately, causing it and all it's passengers to sink and drown...'

The next day, Kai knocked on Elsa's door, "My Queen, I'm sorry..." and then he shuffled away not being able to tell her. But Elsa was smart enough to figure it out, "Wait a minute... my Queen?" The only way I can be Queen, Elsa thought... Oh no, no,no! Elsa broke down into tears. As soon as they came out, they hardened into crystallized drops on her skin. "Your Majesty," Gerda called out to Anna, " Yeah?" she replied, Gerda was a bit more straight-forward than Kai, "Your parents have died..."

"What?" Anna was appalled

"They died on the ship," Gerda replied simply "Hurry up into your clothes, you must attend the funeral."

The funeral contained two large headstones and between them was a skimpy Anna but no Elsa. After the funeral, Anna stopped by Elsa's door and sang:

_Elsa?_

Please, I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been

They say "have courage", and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you, just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Barely audible she sang, _Do you wanna build a Snowman?_

Elsa's room was completely frozen with snow dropping from the ceiling, after Anna left she sang:

_Anna? _

Yes, I know you're out there.

It must've been tough on your own.

But now my magic has grown much to strong

I've feared this all along

Must be alone.

But you deserve much better

Then what I can be

There's nothing that I can do.

Quietly she sang, _Of course I wanna build a snowman._

Elsa closed her eyes and cried.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Anna's POV

(AN: Anna is wearing the dress she wore at the coronation)

"Good morning Elsa!" I cried as I shook her out of her sleep, Elsa's blonde white hair cascading down her back."What!" Elsa cried out from being abruptly awakened, "Jeez, quiet down!" I looked intensely at Elsa's icy blue eyes," Don't you remember that today is our first day of college? Kai's driving us to the train at 9:00!" I watched doubtfully as Elsa looked at her clock and I fingered the single white highlight in my hair. Suddenly, Elsa shot out of bed, "7:00 already?" she groaned, "I have to finish up my final duties here as Queen, and then get ready for college!" she gushed out. "Hopefully, you've packed up already?" I asked her

"Thank god, yes," she answered

"Then hurry up! You've got 2 hours!" I yelled playfully at her, Elsa threw the pillow at me, "Why did you do that?" I asked, a shiver rolling down my spine, "Your pillow is ice cold!"

"Sorry!" Elsa cried out meekly.

Elsa's POV

I can't believe it! I've overslept! I quickly changed into my working clothes (AN:The icy blue one in Frozen.) . Wait! College! My mind floated back...

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Elsa, Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I heard Anna shouting at me, "Anna go back to sleep," I murmured, I felt Anna place her body on top of mine, dramatically she stated, "I can't, the sky's awake so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself," I said shoving off the bed making her land on her butt

"Oof!"

I felt Anna lift my eyelid and I heard her say "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I smiled and the next thing I knew I was being dragged down the stairs into the ballroom by Anna "Come on, come on, come on!" she beckoned me. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna was already jumping up an down. As soon as I made it snow, I said to Anna, "Watch this!" I stomped my foot on the ground and ice spread throughout the ballroom. We built a snowman together and I said to Anna "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I waved the snowman's arm, "Oh I love you, Olaf!" Anna hugged Olaf the snowman. Soon, Anna was jumping on hills that I instantly created. "Catch me, catch me!" she yelled out. I watched in horror as she picked up the pace, "Anna, slow down!" I screamed, and I slipped on the ice "Anna!" I cried out. I sent a bolt of coldness at Anna attempting to catch her but it struck her head instead. Anna fell onto the ground, limp. "Mamma, Papa!" I cried out in fear.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

I briskly walked to my office, what if I hurt someone at Disney College with my icy powers? No, think of something happier, my coronation?(AN: I know Elsa got to be Queen at 21, but for this story she did at 17, also if you haven't notice, the events in Frozen happened when Elsa was 17) No, that was even more horrible, with horrible Hans, and the releasing of my power. No, the mountains, I sang as I had before:

(Lyrics courtesy of A-Z lyrics)

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the Queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

With that, I entered my office cheerfully.

**Third- Person POV**

Anna and Elsa boarded the train to Disney college not knowing what to expect when they got there. They met girl girls whose names were Rapunzel and Merida on the train ride to Disney College (AN: I will elaborate in a different chapter) when they stepped out-

"Whoa," Anna breathed

"Whoa," Elsa repeated.

**Left you on a cliff hanger there! Sorry the chapter is long, I had so much to say. In the next few chapters you will see the Big Four getting ready to go to college too. (Rapunzel, Merida,Jack Frost, and Hiccup) Then you will see the train ride, and then, school! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post daily. Read and review! Thanks!**

Songs (in order): Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? by Kristen Bell, Of Course I Wanna Build A Snowman by Fans, Let It Go by Idina Menzel.

**Welcome to Disney College! **


	3. Chapter 2: Rapunzel's Ready For College

NOTE:This story is also on Wattpad by the same name:)

Chapter 2: Rapunzel's Ready for College

**Okay! Chapter 2 is now Rapunzel Corona (Punzie) getting ready for college and going to Disney college! Enjoy! Read and review!**

**Rapunzel's POV **

It's was 7:00 a.m and I was getting ready to leave for college. "I can't believe I'm going to Disney College!" I sighed happily, combing my long bright blonde hair looking at the mirror with my bright green eyes in a purple dress (AN: The one in Tangled) "Mother is finally letting me outside! She started to sing:

_(Courtesy of )_

Mummy's little monsters ruled the world from Camden town to bethnal green

Two into one hand on the gun sharing the same dream for her boys

She'd lay down and die to hide the devil in you

Unconditional love cracked the egg, away her small birds flew

Mother knows best you know she loves you

The hand that rocks the cradle rules the world or were you misconceived

If you dry the lake at Victoria park tell me what would you see

Stronger than steel the ties that bind the family's apron strings

Born to be violent on this earth you made the sixties swing

_Mother knows best you know she loves you_

(AN: Rapunzel knows Mother Gothel isn't her real mother and she knows Primrose is but she doesn't blame Mother Gothel and is on good terms with her but Mother Gothel doesn't let her out into the world because she is worried about Punzie, also she hasn't met Eugene (Flynn) yet. Her hair isn't cut.)

Well I won't be able to do this or will I? "My life is beginning!"

_(Courtesy of ) _

Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up

Start on the chores, and sweep 'til the floor's all

clean

Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up

Sweep again and by then

It's like seven fifteen

And so I'll read a book

Or maybe 2 or 3

I'll add a few new paintings

To my gallery

I'll play guitar and knit and cook

And basically

Just wonder, when will my life begin?

Then, after lunch, it's puzzles, and darts,and

baking

Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making

Then I'll stretch

Maybe sketch

Take a climb

Sew a dress

And I'll re-read the books

If I have time to spare

I'll paint the wall some more

I'm sure there's room somewhere

And then I'll brush, and brush

And brush, and brush my hair

Stuck in the same place I've always been

And I'll keep wonderin'

And wonderin'

And wonderin'

And wonderin'

When will my life begin?

Tomorrow night...

The lights will appear...

Just like they do on my birthday each year...

What is it like...

Out there where they glow...

Now that I'm older...

Mother might just let me go...

Look at the world so close

And I'm halfway to it

Look at it all so big

Do I even dare?

Look at me, there at last

I just have to do it

Should I?

No

Here I go

Just smell the grass, the dirt

Just like I dreamed they'd be

Just feel that summer breeze

The way it's calling me

For like the first time ever

I'm completely free

I could go running and racing

And dancing and chasing

And leaping and bounding

Hair flying, heart pounding

And splashing and reeling

And finally feeling

Now's when my life begins she finished triumphantly.

"Rapunzel?" Mother Gothel asked, "Are you in here?" (AN:They live in the castle now) You may not know Mother, but she's my adoptive mom, we live together with my real parents though, weird right? Well, that's exactly my story...

**~FLASHBACK~**

Ah, my story, well, when I was a young girl, my Mother, well Mother Gothel kidnapped me, and she was old, very old, she used my hair to keep herself young and she still uses it today, at least, until she found the same magical flower that gave me my powers, so she'll be fine when I leave. She combed my hair everyday, singing:

_(Courtesy of )_

Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fates design,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine.

My hair would magically start glowing, and I could heal anything with that song, that song only according to Mother. But, there was a catch, you couldn't cut my hair or else it would lose all it's magical properties. You can't help anyone like that right? That's exactly the reason why my hair is 70 ft long today and growing, I've learned how to comb it by myself, but it takes an hour unless I have help. I'm getting off topic here. Anyways, when I was young, I always wanted to see the outside. " Why can't I go outside?" I asked Mother. "Look at you! Wanting to go outside again! I told you before The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" she responded stroking my hair, "Yes mommy." I replied. Later I had gotten out on my own, and I had explored the world, and then I found out I was the lost princess of Corona. And that's why I'm where I am right now.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

As soon as I packed up, I was so excited. My best friend Merida was coming on the train ride with me to college. Merida is from Scotland, only a 10 minute horse ride to Merida, but usually Merida visited me on her horse Angus due to Mother Gothel and Mom (I have two moms) being overly protective of me. " Rapunzel?" Mother said her voice pitched a bit higher, "I'm in here Mother!" (AN:In case you haven't noticed Punzie calls Mother Gothel "Mother" and Primrose "Mom") She came in with Mom. Mom took my hands into her and Mother stroked my hair, "Don't worry, you'll be amazing at college," Mom reassured me, "Yes, you will," Mother agreed. Mother glanced at the clock as father came in, "There's my little girl!" he said, "Not so little anymore!" I pouted, "You show get going honey, it's 8:30, the train's leaving at 9," Mother said. "Okay!" I replied picking up my stuff and we were off!

"Merida!" I yelled out to my best friend, "How are you?" I asked her "Well don't ye get yerself up in a tizzy!" she exclaimed in her heavy Scottish accent. I laughed, "How's the other accent going?" I asked

"Well, does this sound normal to you?" she shot back

"I see you've improved," I told her lightly I had been teaching Merida to talk normally, and it seemed to be working.

"Works doesn't it? Let's get on the platform," she said, back to her accent

"Okay, just let me say goodbye," I replied

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Mother!" I called out to my parents

"Goodbye Rapunzel! Have a safe trip!" they called out to me, I heard Merida saying goodbye to her brothers and parents. Her frizzy no-need-to-comb reddish orange hair swished as she turned around, her bright blue eyes lighting up as she came closer to the train. "Whoa!" she yelled hiking up her loose green dress. "What happened?" I asked her

"Why I tripped on yer hair!"

"Oh sorry!"

"Ye's need to find a way to tame ye's hair!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Excuse me?" I heard a girl's voice sound out I looked behind me there was a girl in a icy blue dress (AN:The one in Frozen) she had blonde white hair and blue eyes with pretty pale skin. The girl next to her was the complete opposite of her, she had reddish hair almost like Merida but a bit darker and green eyes with pale skin and was wearing a green dress (AN:Also the one in Frozen) with fair skin and a light dusting of freckles. They were so regal, I, becoming self-conscious, looked doubtfully at my purple dress and Merida's dark green dress . "Could we pass through?" the girl hesitated for a second "I'm Elsa, and this is my sister-"

"Anna," the red- headed girl interjected.

"I'm Rapunzel and this is-"

"Merida," Merida said abruptly

"So can we go by?" Elsa asked

"Ye looks nothing like ye's sister!" Merida exclaimed

"Merida!" I shouted shooting her a dirty look

"It's okay, we get that a lot," Anna explained

"Yeah so don't worry about it!" Elsa said

"Why don't ye sit with us?" Merida asked

"Sure!" both girls replied

"I have a question," Anna stated

"Go ahead," I heard Merida's thick accent

"Can you talk without an accent?" Anna asked Merida

"Anna!" Elsa shushed sending an apologetic look to Merida

"It's okay, " Merida said in her accent, then facing Anna "This sound good to you?" she said to her without an accent

"Wow!" Anna said

"Yeah, I've been teaching her for the past few months," I said

"And, I've improved!" Merida exclaimed without an accent

I heard the train whistle and yelled "The train is here!"

And we all boarded the train.

**I know the chapter is long, but I hoped you enjoyed Rapunzel's POV in this fan fiction. Read and review, you are going to see Merida's POV, then Jack's POV, and then Hiccup's POV! Then the train ride, and then school! I'll try to post daily. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

Songs (in order):Mother Knows Best by Mandy Moore, When Will My Life Begin? by Mandy Moore

**Welcome to Disney College!**


End file.
